Marceline Abadeer
Historia Marceline, também conhecida como a Rainha dos Vampiros, não é como a maioria dos vampiros que se alimentam de sangue. Ela se alimenta da cor vermelha, e pode sugar de qualquer tipo de objeto, como de uma gravata borboleta, como visto no episódio "Criado". Nesse episódio, Finn se torna criado de Marceline e é obrigado a cumprir tarefas ordenadas por ela, que, apesar de parecerem terríveis a princípio, revelam-se inocentes. E então, o garoto percebe que Marceline não é tão má quanto ele pensava. Foi revelado em "Simon and Marcy" que ela tema 1003 anos, pois a história contada se passa em 996 anos atrás, quando ela tnha 7 anos. Marceline é uma das melhores amigas de Finn, o que foi declarado na canção Minhas Melhores Amigas Do Mundo. Marceline tinha um namorado chamado Ash, contudo, terminou o relacionamento quando ele vendeu o seu ursinho Hambo, que guardava lembranças e sentimentos da infância dela, para comprar uma flor mágica , como mostrado no episódio "Memória de Uma Memória Marceline pela sua bela aparência pode ser muito mal, mas as vezes nem tudo é o que parece ser, a personalidade de Marceline engana qualquer um. Ela gosta muito de cantar e tocar baixo, tanto que fez um diário em forma de música como mostrado no episódio "O Armário de Marceline". Rei Gelado thumb|Marceline criança junto de [[Rei Gelado|Simon Petrikov]] Antes de tudo, Marceline tinha uma amizade com Rei Gelado, além do mais ele que lhe deu Hambo. Marceline tem uma ligação, com Simon Petrikov. Curiosidades *Seu nome em um universo alternativo é Marshall Lee. *Ela transformou o machado de sua familia em um baixo *Pode ser que sua mãe apareça em algum episódio pois ela é uma vampira e não pode morrer. *Ela pode sugar sangue, mais prefere a cor vermelha. *Ela é obsecada por tons vermelhos. *Antes de se tornar insano por causa de sua coroa, o Rei Gelado cuidou dela durante a A Grande Guerra dos Cogumelos como mostrado no episódio "I Remember You" (ainda não estreado no Brasil) *Finn já viu ela nua. *No episodio: "Finn the human" (ainda não estreado no Brasil), é mostrada uma outra versão de Marceline velha e paranoica, tentando proteger a coroa de Simon Petrikov (Rei Gelado) á qualquer custo. *Até agora elá apareceu em 15 episodios da série *O seu apelido é Marcynha *Ela tem 6 dedos na mão direita . *É a personagem que mais troca de roupa em suas aparições . *Marceline deve ter algum "amor secreto" pelo Finn , pois como mostrado no episódio "Bad Little Boy" (ainda não estreiado no Brasil) ela que inventou Marshall Lee e também no mesmo episódio criou uma história em que Fionna admite que é apaixonada por Marshall. *O cabelo dela apesar de grande , não dá trabalho para arrumar , ela só lava e seca que ela fica no lugar como mostrado no episódio "O Armário da Marceline" *Marceline tem a capacidade de se trasformar como mostrado em despejados e em o que faltava *Marceline tem um casaco de pelo de porquê-bisomem. Relacionamentos *'Finn: '''Eles começaram como inimigos, em "Despejados", como ela roubou a casa dele. Mas no episódio "Criado" eles ficaram amigos. Em "O que faltava", ele afirma que ela é uma das melhores amigas dele, na Canção: Minhas Melhores Amigas Neste Mundo. *'Jake:' Jake tinha muito medo de Marceline no começo, mas depois começaram a ficar amigos, e ele foi perdendo o medo dela ao longo da série. *'Princesa Jujuba: Elas não se dão muito bem, como visto em "Vem Comigo" e "O Que Faltava", mas são amigas. *Ash: '''Ex-Namorado por ter vendido seu objeto de mais valor na sua infancia, Seu Ursinho. Interesses Romanticos *Nenhum Aparições Principais: *Despejados. *Criado. *Ele Veio da Noitosfera. *O duque *Vem Comigo. *Memória de Uma Memória. *O Que Faltava. *Armário de Marceline. *De Volta á Noitosfera. *Monstrinha do Papai. Galeria = Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Amiga do Finn Categoria:Gosta de Musica Categoria:Rock Categoria:Tem Pai Categoria:Tem uma Guitarra Categoria:Vampira(o) Categoria:Voa Categoria:Te Poderes Categoria:Flutua Categoria:Mulher Categoria:Monstro Categoria:Morcego Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:Der Categoria:Ajoy Categoria:Mopu Categoria:Apoda Categoria:Makou Categoria:Sadop Categoria:Cadro Categoria:Paolo Categoria:Ades Categoria:Masd Categoria:Mop Categoria:Adro Categoria:Ade Categoria:Ahf Categoria:Ash Categoria:Arop Categoria:Gid Categoria:Userboxes Categoria:Efgv Categoria:Fd Categoria:S Categoria:Fa Categoria:S\ Categoria:XC Categoria:SFFSF Categoria:DFS Categoria:DGF Categoria:DG Categoria:FG Categoria:HF Categoria:GH Categoria:TGH Categoria:HGH Categoria:GHGH Categoria:GHGHH Categoria:GHH Categoria:ETGF Categoria:FF Categoria:FFF Categoria:EH Categoria:HETH Categoria:ETH Categoria:ETHHH Categoria:EEH Categoria:HTE Categoria:HTEH Categoria:EHETH Categoria:ETHET Categoria:HET Categoria:HTH Categoria:ETHTEH Categoria:ET Categoria:HETHTEH Categoria:ETHHET Categoria:ETHE Categoria:HH Categoria:ETE Categoria:UY Categoria:U Categoria:T Categoria:UT Categoria:UTU Categoria:URWE Categoria:Y Categoria:WR Categoria:RG Categoria:RGR Categoria:GHEH Categoria:EHEH Categoria:HE Categoria:HEH Categoria:ETYH Categoria:ETY Categoria:ERY Categoria:RE Categoria:YETH Categoria:TE Categoria:HETHJE Categoria:TJ Categoria:ETJ Categoria:TEJE Categoria:ETJTE Categoria:JET Categoria:EJ Categoria:TH Categoria:SDH Categoria:FH Categoria:FJ Categoria:R Categoria:TY Categoria:JU Categoria:RH Categoria:AR Categoria:HT Categoria:W Categoria:WRJY Categoria:JG Categoria:TJJ Categoria:RT Categoria:RKKKY Categoria:K Categoria:EEEEEEEEEEE Categoria:FE Categoria:GDG Categoria:SG Categoria:FGH Categoria:RTH Categoria:HRTF Categoria:GHRF Categoria:GFG Categoria:FHF Categoria:GHD Categoria:DFSG Categoria:DFSH Categoria:DS Categoria:GSD Categoria:GF Categoria:HFH Categoria:FHFD Categoria:HGDAF Categoria:GHF Categoria:GHA Categoria:FHAS Categoria:FHA Categoria:FJI Categoria:OIO Categoria:OI Categoria:OY Categoria:UO Categoria:YO Categoria:YOY Categoria:KU Categoria:KY Categoria:UK Categoria:YGU Categoria:KYGUK Categoria:YU Categoria:KYK Categoria:UKTF Categoria:JK Categoria:FTJ Categoria:YT Categoria:TRY Categoria:HTRE Categoria:RTG Categoria:REFG Categoria:DF Categoria:GVF Categoria:HG Categoria:JH Categoria:JKGF Categoria:UJ Categoria:TYER Categoria:TYE Categoria:RTES Categoria:RY Categoria:YUI Categoria:IY Categoria:OTY Categoria:RTY Categoria:HTER Categoria:TYESRH Categoria:TG Categoria:JY Categoria:UIY Categoria:IT Categoria:RD Categoria:JHD Categoria:GJ Categoria:YTH Categoria:UTY Categoria:TUT Categoria:US Categoria:TEU Categoria:TYU Categoria:STU Categoria:TRS Categoria:UTYIU Categoria:YHU Categoria:RTU Categoria:YI Categoria:RYJ Categoria:ER Categoria:TRYEY Categoria:EY Categoria:TYT Categoria:YTY Categoria:TYTU Categoria:TU Categoria:Tem uma Guitarra7 Categoria:HTEH7 Categoria:RockTY Categoria:TYTUYRT Categoria:UYTU Categoria:REY Categoria:RTE Categoria:T3 Categoria:Gosta de Musica3 Categoria:Tem PaiY5Y Categoria:TUUI Categoria:7U Categoria:IU Categoria:IYU Categoria:TYETY Categoria:E4 Categoria:Tem uma Guitarra8 Categoria:Tem uma Guitarra7U Categoria:YR Categoria:YE Categoria:TY5 Categoria:RY5TY Categoria:U6 Categoria:U5 Categoria:Rock65 Categoria:GHGHH56 Categoria:5665 Categoria:DFS56 Categoria:Tem Pai56 Categoria:Rock659 Categoria:Vampira(o)9 Categoria:Rock6 Categoria:Realeza3 Categoria:Amiga do Finn3 Categoria:I1 Categoria:Amiga do Finn65 Categoria:Tem Pai46 Categoria:Gosta de Musica6 Categoria:FFF85 Categoria:Tem Pai9 Categoria:Tem uma Guitarra97 Categoria:Voa65 Categoria:Personagens Principais3 Categoria:Amiga do Finn1 Categoria:Amiga do Finn64 Categoria:Tem Pai4 Categoria:Tem Pai479 Categoria:Tem uma Guitarra979 Categoria:Tem uma Guitarra74 Categoria:Gosta de Musica5 Categoria:Rock5 Categoria:Rock55 Categoria:Rock555 Categoria:Rock5555 Categoria:Rock55555 Categoria:Rock555555 Categoria:Rock5555555 Categoria:Rock55555555 Categoria:I32 Categoria:Ajoy32 Categoria:IU323 Categoria:I23 Categoria:Ajoy3 Categoria:.6 Categoria:Tem Pai.6 Categoria:Vampira(o)8+9GG Categoria:GG Categoria:DGFG Categoria:HTHTH Categoria:Habitantes do Reino do Fogo Categoria:HJ Categoria:YUU Categoria:UYY Categoria:YTT Categoria:TR Categoria:RR Categoria:REE Categoria:EE Categoria:DD Categoria:FGHHHHHHHHHHH Categoria:JKKKKKKKK Categoria:UGL Categoria:KL Categoria:UGLIK Categoria:LK Categoria:IK Categoria:FI Categoria:UYI Categoria:TFI Categoria:TUIT Categoria:UI Categoria:TTUI Categoria:TUI Categoria:UTI Categoria:UTITU Categoria:ITU Categoria:IUTI Categoria:UTIUTI Categoria:KUT Categoria:KUTFJ Categoria:TF Categoria:JYHJ Categoria:RYH Categoria:RTYH Categoria:RTYTU Categoria:YUII Categoria:IO Categoria:OO Categoria:PP Categoria:PPP Categoria:PPO Categoria:IUY Categoria:GB Categoria:NM Categoria:, Categoria:.L Categoria:GGG Categoria:GHY Categoria:YUUU Categoria:IOYT Categoria:GHJ Categoria:KM Categoria:NB Categoria:BV Categoria:CF Categoria:GT Categoria:HY Categoria:Principe manteiguinha Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Galeria Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Magos Categoria:Vilão Categoria:Aventureiro Categoria:Hora de Aventura Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Vídeos Categoria:Pages not to be tested on Categoria:Páginas com links quebrados para arquivos Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Episódios da Primeira Temporada Categoria:Infobox templates Categoria:Animais Categoria:Pagina Importante Categoria:Pagina de Ajuda Categoria:Página Principal Categoria:Gallery pages Categoria:BlogListingPage Categoria:Aj Categoria:Atores Categoria:TGJHH Categoria:HGG Categoria:GHG Categoria:TUTU Categoria:TUTUY Categoria:UTUY Categoria:FFFF Categoria:HRDTJUY Categoria:UJY Categoria:YJ Categoria:YJJ Categoria:YRJ Categoria:YK Categoria:TYK Categoria:UTTU Categoria:ITUI Categoria:UTIT Categoria:UIUT Categoria:ITUIUTI Categoria:TUIU Categoria:IUIT Categoria:UTIU Categoria:ITY Categoria:RTYYT Categoria:ESTY Categoria:ESR Categoria:TYRYGHFG Categoria:GHS Categoria:ETYE Categoria:5T Categoria:YURYU Categoria:YUR Categoria:DYU Categoria:D7 Categoria:YUJ Categoria:YIUY Categoria:IUT Categoria:ITE Categoria:DY Categoria:IET Categoria:IYTEI Categoria:TYI Categoria:TEYI Categoria:TT Categoria:YITI Categoria:YIT Categoria:YITIYI Categoria:TYIY Categoria:ITYI Categoria:YIY Categoria:YII Categoria:II Categoria:III Categoria:5U Categoria:HTEU Categoria:UYU Categoria:YURE Categoria:TYUTE Categoria:ETYET Categoria:SD Categoria:DFG Categoria:RYT Categoria:GFH Categoria:YTHH Categoria:JGF Categoria:DSDR Categoria:GHDF Categoria:REWE Categoria:SDF Categoria:SF Categoria:DGGF Categoria:HTY Categoria:ETFERRT Categoria:TGT Categoria:TRT Categoria:TTT Categoria:GGFH Categoria:HTHY Categoria:TYH Categoria:TYTYE Categoria:TGTH Categoria:HHH Categoria:SE Categoria:YTES Categoria:YTEY Categoria:TES Categoria:YSHET Categoria:HYT Categoria:YUUUUUUU Categoria:UII Categoria:IIIOI Categoria:IKK Categoria:YKIYKIY Categoria:KYKK Categoria:YGK Categoria:MY Categoria:GJH Categoria:GC Categoria:FHDF Categoria:HGHG Categoria:RGRW Categoria:FER Categoria:AW Categoria:RET Categoria:AEWRT Categoria:AWR Categoria:TA Categoria:WRT Categoria:ARYT Categoria:Rock65E6 Categoria:RockY5 Categoria:EY5E Categoria:Y5ET Categoria:Y5 Categoria:TEYH Categoria:TESHYT Categoria:HYTYU Categoria:Tem PaiU Categoria:YRHYR Categoria:DU Categoria:YU6 Categoria:DR Categoria:YTYES Categoria:TER Categoria:TEST Categoria:WER Categoria:RJ Categoria:HGI Categoria:UFUI Categoria:FUYIU Categoria:RTUD Categoria:TYRE Categoria:GDX Categoria:HTYU Categoria:YUYU Categoria:YIUT Categoria:FUJ Categoria:YHJF Categoria:HD Categoria:THG Categoria:HYU Categoria:JSR Categoria:YUJYR Categoria:UJH Categoria:JURS Categoria:UJHUJRS Categoria:UJSR Categoria:JURSJ Categoria:RS Categoria:JRS Categoria:JSJ Categoria:SR Categoria:JUY Categoria:UYIJU Categoria:KJH Categoria:GCDT Categoria:HTGERYT Categoria:YHT Categoria:JHY Categoria:UJYJ Categoria:TGHY Categoria:STYH Categoria:THU Categoria:RSUHJ Categoria:YUSR Categoria:RTYY Categoria:RTR Categoria:TGFG Categoria:TEY Categoria:ESRY Categoria:RSE Categoria:TYR Categoria:ATRE Categoria:TTTA Categoria:TTA Categoria:YTR Categoria:YRT Categoria:YTRADYR Categoria:DYR Categoria:YTDY Categoria:TRG Categoria:HTYAT Categoria:YH Categoria:THT Categoria:YHTH Categoria:TGUHY Categoria:TGHS Categoria:SY Categoria:RTRF Categoria:SFED Categoria:RF Categoria:FGRF Categoria:GHT Categoria:HTUJHY Categoria:JYT Categoria:UIJ Categoria:KI Categoria:UYKII Categoria:KLI Categoria:LO Categoria:IL Categoria:UL Categoria:OGU Categoria:LOUG Categoria:LOUGL Categoria:IKYG Categoria:KUTJ Categoria:UYJTY Categoria:HRDH Categoria:YHH Categoria:YRH Categoria:THE Categoria:SRTG Categoria:REGVR Categoria:FGR Categoria:ETR Categoria:EYT Categoria:YRJH Categoria:YJU Categoria:JUIK Categoria:IOO Categoria:IOIU Categoria:IUOU Categoria:OIOYO Categoria:IOYO Categoria:OYO Categoria:YOYO Categoria:YOYOO Categoria:OOY Categoria:OYOY Categoria:OYOO Categoria:YOYOY Categoria:OYOG Categoria:YOYOOYGOO Categoria:OOOY Categoria:GUI Categoria:TYUYU Categoria:TUUTU Categoria:UU Categoria:UUU Categoria:UYUYU Categoria:YUUYU Categoria:YUYUU Categoria:YUUYUYU Categoria:YUUUY Categoria:UUY Categoria:YTYTY Categoria:TYTDY Categoria:DT Categoria:YTRFG Categoria:DGG Categoria:GFGG Categoria:FGF Categoria:HFD Categoria:YY Categoria:TGYHT Categoria:GHTYH Categoria:TYHGHJ Categoria:THJ Categoria:YJH Categoria:YG Categoria:HYH Categoria:TXGF Categoria:HGY Categoria:DX Categoria:FGD Categoria:HTG Categoria:HYHTYH Categoria:HTYRTERT Categoria:ERT Categoria:RTGH Categoria:HYJ Categoria:YJUI Categoria:UIYU Categoria:RTYR Categoria:TGSER Categoria:GTF Categoria:DFD Categoria:FSD Categoria:FRE Categoria:WA Categoria:ERDF Categoria:ED Categoria:GRET Categoria:GEWFG Categoria:FT Categoria:WTFGR Categoria:RRG Categoria:GFS Categoria:GRS Categoria:TGR Categoria:TGRG Categoria:RGHRG Categoria:TGRGGT Categoria:TGE Categoria:HGT Categoria:HTYH Categoria:YJHU Categoria:YUJUJ Categoria:TFY Categoria:UTFY Categoria:UJYUHJ Categoria:YHUJY Categoria:FHUJ Categoria:THYU Categoria:TYHT Categoria:YYRTG Categoria:RTRTRWR Categoria:GTRG Categoria:RGRG Categoria:RGRGR Categoria:GGGG Categoria:GGGGT Categoria:GR Categoria:GRG Categoria:RTGRTFH Categoria:TDGH Categoria:TD Categoria:GHTG Categoria:HTHT Categoria:GHGRG Categoria:RFG Categoria:FHRFTH Categoria:FGRFG Categoria:SRG Categoria:RFFSH Categoria:RTF Categoria:GHRTFGH Categoria:RTFHG Categoria:RTFHGRTF Categoria:HGRTF Categoria:GHHGRTF Categoria:GHRTFHG Categoria:RGH Categoria:HTHTYJH Categoria:YJYJ Categoria:UJU Categoria:KUK Categoria:UYK Categoria:JUYJK Categoria:UKU Categoria:JDFYH Categoria:RTGHH Categoria:3RE3RE Categoria:RER Categoria:RERERE Categoria:ERER Categoria:RRRE Categoria:GTRGR Categoria:RTTR Categoria:TRGH Categoria:RFGRF Categoria:GRF Categoria:HTHTHH Categoria:Rg Categoria:Trt Categoria:Rtwa Categoria:Fr Categoria:Ef Categoria:Grf Categoria:Grfgr Categoria:Fg Categoria:Rf Categoria:Ht Categoria:Hh Categoria:Thgt Categoria:Gg Categoria:Rfg Categoria:Rfgrf Categoria:Gh Categoria:Th Categoria:Tgh Categoria:Tht Categoria:Tghtfg Categoria:Thtd Categoria:Jh Categoria:Yj Categoria:Uftu Categoria:Ituf Categoria:Ityu Categoria:Rd Categoria:Yt Categoria:Sre Categoria:Ff Categoria:Df Categoria:Gf Categoria:Gt Categoria:Hth Categoria:Yu Categoria:Yuy Categoria:Ury Categoria:Ud Categoria:Ytt Categoria:Gte Categoria:Gth Categoria:Yuyu Categoria:Yujyjyhjyh Categoria:Jyhjh Categoria:Jjj Categoria:Ytyyut Categoria:Tuuyu Categoria:Yuruyru Categoria:Cffg Categoria:Gdg Categoria:Hgfd Categoria:Ry Categoria:6uy Categoria:Yyt Categoria:Yhj Categoria:Aventureiro(a) Categoria:Hgtf Categoria:Jfj Categoria:HFYH Categoria:Thtrf Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Fwr Categoria:Rgg Categoria:Rtt Categoria:Ujt Categoria:Rety